Crossover College
by Wassail
Summary: Crossover College was founded by Gandalf the White to help People fullfill their destinies. Main character Jon Snow (GoT) moves in with Link (Zelda), "Ping" (Mulan) and Ezio (Assassin s creed 2) when he starts his first year at CC. WIll it be exciting? Yes. Will it be fun? Hell yeah!


Gandalf sat behind his desk and looked out of the window. He began to grow tired. He had interviewed about a hundred kids today, all wanting to go to Crossover College. Well, good for them, he thought and chuckled. After Middle Earth had been saved, he should have been able to relax and enjoy the free time. But he had not been able to find the peace of mind he craved. Hell, he had even sailed into the west! But Gandalf was a man of action, and he loved to DO things, to change the world. Middle Earth no longer needed him. Aragorn and Eomer were the great kings of the new age, they could fend for themselves. So he, Gandalf, needed a new task. He loved to teach, so founding a school was the logical thing to do, was it not? A school that helped people to become what they wanted to be, or what they were destined to be. Or to help people, who had no other place to go. Who knows what they could do, with the proper guidance?

That was fifty years ago. Now, Crossover College was a huge success, with many famous alumni. Athos, Porthos and Aramis, for example. Gandalf smiled as he thought about the three boys. No, he reminded himself. Men. They were men now, sworn to protect their king. Son-Goku, too. Jane Bennett. (Her sister Elizabeth had enrolled last year, had she not?). Jane was as good as engaged to a rich, British land owner now and had her own fashion line, "Regency Fashion". Well, just one interview left. Then he would go home, light a fire and read a book. Or he could meet up with some of the teachers, go to the pub and get wast- ... have a nice, refreshing drink and a pipe. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."  
The door opened and a young lad came in. He was quite tall, had broad shoulders, black curls and huge, dark eyes.

"Jon, is it? Please, take a seat." Gandalf said and smiled. What a handsome young man!

"Thanks." Jon said. Northern England, Gandalf guessed. Then he took a quick look at his notes. "Home Country: Westeros."

"So, Jon. Your transcripts seem to be in order, and your personal statement in quite touching. But tell me again: Why do you think that this University is perfect for you?"  
"Well..." Jon shifted awkwardly. "There is something here for everybody...soooo... I thought ... there might be something here for meeeee..." he said. Then he was silent.

Gandalf nodded. "In your essay you mentioned the desire of belonging somewhere." he said.

"I did. Hmmm... Well..."

Obviously, Jon was one of those people who were very eloquent on paper, but were deeply uncomfortable when they had to TALK about their feelings. _But those puppy eyes!_ It seemed to Gandalf that his eyes shouted "Accept me! Love me!". Gandalf had to force himself not to get up and hug this boy. That would be highly improper! _But those eyes..._

"Well, I´m sure there will be something for you here." he said reassuringly.

Jon smiled.

"So, I have just a few questions about your family situation... Your father´s name is Eddard Stark. I take it, then, that Snow is your mother´s name?"  
The smile faded. _Those sad, sad eyes..._

"No. I don´t know my mother´s name. Where I come from, the North, the name Snow means that one is a bastard."

Gandalf flinched. What an ugly word.

"And you live with your father, his wife and their children?"  
"Yes. At Winterfell. But now, they are going South, because my Lord Father has been promoted. First I wanted to join my uncle Benjen at the wall, but father wouldn´t let me."  
"The Wall?"  
"High up north. It protects Westeros from the horrors that lurk behind. Wildlings...giants...and the White Walkers... merciless creatures that thrive in the cold and feast upon the flesh of little children... Whomsoever they can entrap, they make their own... a slave to their undead king, who seeks to cover the world with terror and destruction."  
"Good heavens!" _Is it cold in here? _"No, I think your father made the right decision. The wall seems to be no place for a boy like you. But I am convinced that Crossover College is. Jon Snow, I hereby offer you a place at this College. Do you accept?"  
Jon smiled again. "Thank you, thank you very much." he said. _Those puppy eyes!_

A few weeks later, most of the Stark clan stood in front of Jon´s flat, carrying large Ikea bags.

"This seems to be yours, Jon." Ned Stark said, reading the list of names next to the door. "Link, Ezio Auditore, Ping Fa, Jon Snow. Your first own flat, son. How d´ya feel?" he asked gruffly. He disliked being overly emotional as much as Jon did, but the pride in his voice was easy to hear.

"Good, I think. No, don´t cry, Arya!"  
Jon´s little half-sister sobbed. "I can´t help it, idiot! Why can´t you come with us to the South? It will be so boring without you! And who´s going to teach me how to -?"  
"Hush now!" Jon said quickly.

"How to do what?" Ned asked.

"Dancing!" That was the first thing that came into Jon´s mind. Before leaving Winterfell, he had given Arya a thin sword she called needle. He had also given her the first lesson: Stick ´em with the pointy end. But he couldn´t tell his father that. Ned was still trying to turn Arya into a lady.

Before Ned could say anything, Jon´s older brother Robb laughed. "Don´t ask, don´t tell father. Live and let live."

Jon grinned. "Jerk."

"Bitch", Robb retorted, still laughing.

Their sister Sansa shook her head. "I will never understand why boys have to insult each other. It is far easier to say "I love you and I will miss you", is it not?"

"No" the male Starks said at once.

_Men..._

"So, let´s go in. I´m excited to see where you are going to live, Jon." Ned, said and opened the door. They entered a moderately large living room with a wooden floor and walls in light yellow. There was a flat screen, two sofas, chairs, bookshelves... Everything looked clean and fairly new. There were doors, labelled with "kitchen", "bath", "Link&amp;Ezio" and "Ping&amp;Jon".

"I still don´t see why Jon has to share his room" Sansa said. "I mean, we are rich. We could afford a single room."  
"There are no single rooms here, Sansa. Dean Gandalf thinks sharing a room will teach us a lot about life, and stuff..." Jon explained.

"Yes, but... Four men and only ONE bathroom? Gross..."  
Ned laughed. "As you say, Sansa. Men. It´s not as if they live together with a girl. Men don´t mind that sort of thing."

Suddenly, Jon and Ping´s door opened and a boy came out. He looked small, almost petite, his black hair up in a bun. He smiled.

"I thought I heard something. Hi guys." He sounded decidedly feminine. He cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was a little darker and deeper. "I´m Mu-... Ping. My name is Ping."

"Nice to meet you, Ping. I´m Jon. Looks like we are roommates." They shook hands.

"Cool, bro. Äh. Dude." Ping said. "Well, I should get going. Meeting a few pals later. Playing football, drinking beer...manly stuff, you know."  
"Wait, can Asians drink beer? I thought you guys can´t drink alcohol."

"Shut up, Arya!" Sansa hissed. "That´s not politically correct!"

Ping forced a smile. "Nice to meet you all. See ya." Then he practically ran out of the living room.

"You don´t need to say anything, dad..." Arya sighed.

Ned shrugged his shoulders. He didn´t want to quarrel.

"So, I guess that means goodbye, son." he said.

"Guess so." Jon said. They hugged. "Give my love to Bran. I hope he will be better soon... And tell Catelyn I said hi..."

"I will..." Ned said, trying hard not to cry. _Northmen don´t cry, demmit!_


End file.
